And The Blue Roses
by PedesInTerra
Summary: Post season 2 -No spoilers-. The girls have two years living together. Max knows how special this is for Caroline and secretly plans something for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and stuff. No spoilers.

English is not my mother language, but I'm doing my best. If someone wants to help me correcting the translation next time, please let me know.

It has been almost ten years since my last fanfic. Now I'm trying it with this show, this just came to me after realising I wasn't alone shiping this couple, and I wanted to share it. Hope you don't hate it.

That day, like all the others, Max waited Caroline to left the apartment first, this time asking her to go forward because she'd forgot her cellphone. She made sure Caroline was far enough from the door, she entered her room, took a basket with blue and white roses in it and put it on Caroline's bed with a card.

Then she went to the main door, looked at the bed again, she closed the door and her eyes at the same time, telling to herself "I know I'm gonna regret this". She heard Caroline's voice somewhere in the hallway: "Are you coming?". "I hope so", Max answered with her characteristic sarcastic tone, getting close to her partner who gave her one of those friendly looks, like if saying "You don't change, don't you?".

They went to the restaurant to make their daily job, but it wasn't any day; it was the two year anniversary of living with Max, of dealing with each other and she knew it, she had it written on her "vision board" and she didn't stop mention to Max how special was that day for her or what would she do if she was still rich to celebrate.

On the other hand, Max behavior was pretty normal, without turning a hair before something that in other circumstances she would consider trivial, but Caroline had transformed her. Because of her, she had allow herself back to dream again and undoubtedly, she colored her days. She owed her a lot, though she would never confess it. The expectations of what that detail would mean for Caroline, made her extremely nervous, but she couldn't show all that feelings. She decided to control herself and forget about it, making sexual jokes, as usual.

When it was time to close the restaurant, Max had to think of an excuse to go home before, but she wasn't save from a typical comment from Oleg.

Later, Caroline arrived the apartment, complaining about something that she had to do for the early release of Max and, when she said that, she noticed Max wasn't there and, instead, her attention went directly to the roses on her bed. Unable to say a word for the tenderness that gave her the gift, she approached for reading the card:

"I'm sorry you can't have the champagne,

the fancy dresses, the unknown rich people around or mariachis.

Happy 2 years…

P.S. Come up to the roof.

M."

She put the card against her chest and pronounced Max's name very moved. She went to the bathroom to refresh and went up quickly. At the time she got there, the scene was more ridiculously sweet: Max was in a corner, watching the city with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Caroline stayed quiet for some seconds, trying to take a fictional picture of that. Maybe being afraid of not knowing what to say or scare Max with her words, as she used to do. While she was watching her back, she had the impulse of approaching. She walked until being by her side. Max was filling the glasses with wine, Caroline stared her and inmediately she was capable of kill everything what their silence was saying:

-I have to say, I'm impressed and a little freaked out…

-I know. Martin told me it was a secret. I called him and asked if there was something you liked and I could afford. –They smiled at each other making a toast.

-He is the only one who had gave me blue roses and the only one who know how much I like them…

-Well, now I know it too, I just wanted to give you something you considered special. But I get it, I won't do it again, ok? –Max said with resignation, she drank a little and confirmed herself it wasn't a good idea.

-Thank you. –Said Caroline quickly, touching Max's arm, searching for her eyes.

-Well, the meteor shower must start in a few minutes. –Max commented, avoiding any kind of intimacy. Caroline understood and follow her game.

-Really? That's why we're up here? Max, that is so…

-Look! There it is! –Max interrupted her before she started one of those aristocratic little girl speeches and she kept watching the sky. While Caroline didn't stop smiling and staring at her. –This is perfect… -Max said, refering to the astral event.

-Yes, it is… -Caroline answered, finishing her drink. She tried to put one of her arms over Max's shoulders, but she thought that would ruin the moment or the whole night.

They drank all the bottle and decided to go to sleep, remembering that they had to back to reality the next day. Max fell asleep first and it was too late when Caroline entered in her room. She looked at her again and smiled, she sat on the bed carefuly, put her gift to Max under one of her arms, kissed her on the cheek softly and whispered: "I love you, Max", she left the room and went to her own bed.

In the morning, Max felt something on her arm, she examined it; it was an Art book. She got surprised like a child and, not knowing that Caroline had done the same thing, she put the book against her chest smirking, she looked up as if she could see through the wall, simulating watching the "Barbie", the guilty one of all her smiles.


End file.
